shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Klamille
on TVD wiki }} Klamille is the het ship between Klaus Mikaelson and Camille O'Connell from The Originals fandom. Canon Klaus and Camille's relationship together started slowly. They first met at Rousseau's, a bar in New Orleans. Later, they bonded over a painter's artwork when Camille described the artwork and the painter. Klaus was impressed by her and Camille was seen to bring out the humanity in Klaus. During the seasons they grew closer. Cami supported Klaus against his father and was the only one who trusted him in his solo fight against Dahlia. On Christmas night Rebekah urged her brother "not to walk away from love but towards it" while staring at Cami. Klaus followed his sister's advice and declared his feelings to Cami outside on the balcony. They shared their first kiss and later that night they were seen making out on his bed. After they fell asleep, Klaus woke up to find Cami's dead body with her throat slashed beside him. He cried, went on a rampage smashing things before Cami suddenly woke up. They found out Cami was transitioning into a vampire because Aurora had compelled Cami when Aurora hold her hostage in the church. Cami had to drink a vile of Aurora's blood the minute she knew Klaus was in love with her. Klaus swore Aurora would regret this and begged Cami to feed or else she would die for good. At first Cami wanted to die but after consulting her friend Vincent she drank Vincent's blood. Vampire-Cami's attitude towards Klaus changed. She wanted to control her own life which lead to several quarrels between them. Their mutual struggle for power was symbolized by each claiming the ownership of the Dark Objects. Their fight resulted in Cami stealing the white oak horse which belonged to Hope to force Klaus into handing over 'her dark objects'. Her actions ended in disaster loosing the deadly weapon to Aurora. Klaus wanted Cami to realize she brought his whole family in jeopardy but he also forgave her. Cami explained her action by saying she would never be vulnerable again. Klaus felt guilty about not protecting her when she was murdered by Aurora. Also he was hurt: "You should have trusted me". At the time Klaus kept out of Cami's way but he asked Hayley to look out for Cami in his place. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Klaus took his revenge on Aurora by bricking her alive behind a wall. When Cami found out Klaus let Aurora live she got paranoid. Cami tells Vincent she was sure Aurora would find a way to free herself and get back to Cami. She worried about who's side Klaus would be on eventually. That's why she decided to drive Klaus off in An Old Friend Calls, by lying to him, telling that she didn't love him anymore because her human side is gone. Their relationship was unsure then. Klaus only meant to say goodbye to Cami just before he left New Orleans together with Hayley and Hope. After Klaus returns he was taken hostage by Lucien and Cami along with help from Hayley saved him from Aurora. When Lucien discovered Aurora did not love him, he bit Cami to draw Klaus to him, however upon Cami's request Klaus sat with her and wrote her will and when the pain became to much, Klaus, gave her a dream of a perfect day, and professed his love for her. Cami passed away later that night. Klaus continued to grieve Cami’s death for years before his own death. Before his own death, Klaus hallucinated seeing Cami and she begged him not to return to his dark side when the Hollow was inside Klaus. After Klaus’ death, it is unknown whether or not they reunited in the afterlife. Quotes "The hundred dollar guy" ''(Camille to Klaus) ''"The brave bartender" ''(Klaus to Camille) ''"Don't you think for a moment that you failed me. You stayed my hand, quelled my rage, you inspired goodness in me, and unlike all of the souls I've encountered and forgotten in the long march of time, I will carry you with me." (Klaus to Camille) "I was never naive enough to think that I was your light, but there is light in you. All that anger, the cycle of abuse that Mikael began, you can end it. You have to, so you can be the light for your little girl. For Hope." (Camille to Klaus) "Love will make you strong. It will make you the man that I know you want to be, and you have to remember that because I won't be here to remind you." (Camille to Klaus) "I love you, '' ''I just needed you to know." (Camille to Klaus) "I can tell you I love you tomorrow. You're not dying today." (Klaus to Camille) "He fancies you" ''(Rebekah to Camille about Klaus) ''"What’s important to you is important to me. What makes you happy makes me want to keep you so. What scares you, I want to tear apart." (Klaus to Camille) Cami: "Don't kill anyone for me, please." Klaus: "Whatever you want." "I'm not the one who was sleeping with one vampire while half in love with another." ''(Finn to Camille about Klaus) ''"There's more to life than the pain they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a good friend. There are good things, Klaus, and you need to see that, too. There's no real peace in revenge." (Camille to Klaus) "You had me pegged from the start. A man damaged by his demons and those demons are not dormant, they are hell-bent on killing me and everything I find beautiful. And you, you are beautiful." (Klaus to Camille) “If it wasn’t that night, this bar, that $100 dollar bill, it would have been Jackson Square, staring at a painting. Or Frenchmen Street, listening to jazz. I would have found you.” ''(Klaus to Camille) ''“And then one day, when all of this is past, I might find you and confess my innocence and because you are you, you would believe me. We would pass a perfect afternoon in a corner café together and I would wish for nothing more. A better man would protect you with that lie but I’m not that man.” (Klaus to Camille) "Camille is my brother's refuge" (Elijah to Hayley about Klaus) "I know your heart, Klaus" (Camille to Klaus) "I miss you, Camille" (Klaus to Camille) "I need you" (Klaus to Camille) "Camille... I'm begging you, don't leave me" (Klaus to Camille) Fanon * "He is, no doubt, a better person and a better father to hope because of Cami" Joseph Morgan (source: TVLine) * "That scene with Klaus (JosephMorgan) is one of my favorite scenes that I'm in this season. He's truly a joy to work with." Leah Pipes on working with Joseph Morgan (source: Leah Pipes' twitter) * "Cami was cast as the love interest for Klaus, but she ended up as so much more. She nurtured his humanity, which allowed him to be a real father to Hope, his daughter with Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin). With Camille’s death, he fears he’ll go back to the guy who turned up, guns blazing, in Mystic Falls a couple of years ago." Joseph Morgan about Camille (source: TVFanatic) * "It was great. They wrote such poetic speeches for me. We filmed for the whole day together out in a small Georgia town, and it was the culmination of our work together over the last three years. We’re all really sad to see her go. " Joseph Morgan talking about how he filmed the romantic ending scenes with Leah Pipes. (source: TVInsider) "It's such a treat to work with someone as talented as Joseph" Leah Pipes on working with Joseph Morgan (source: Hollywood Reporter) Fandom FAN FICTION :Klaus/Camille on FanFiction.Net Trivia * Klaus hired Camille to record his memoirs, and to forget who he was when she's not in his presence, also to forget about vampires completely and leave town (his compulsion was removed by Davina). * Klaus compelled Camille to give Marcel a chance more than once. * They were properly introduced when they were both admiring a street painter's painting. * Camille chose Klaus over the New Orleans witches when her uncle was hexed and she was ordered to put Papa Tunde's blade into his heart. * Camille fed Klaus some of her blood when he was recovering from the second insertion of Papa Tunde's blade in his abdomen. * In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Camille saw Klaus with Genevieve and seemed to be a little jealous. * In The Big Uneasy, Klaus confronted Camille about her one night affair with Marcel, and he appeared to be hurt and betrayed by her action. * In An Unblinking Death, Klaus rushed to help Camille deal with her hexed uncle, he saved her from being killed, and called Marcel to be by Camille's side in her time of need. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus lied to Camille about his baby's survival, and asked her to leave. * Camille thinks that she could have prevented the baby's supposed death, and it was her fault, however Klaus told her that it was actually his. * Klaus told Camille that she was beautiful and that they shouldn't be friends any more, because anything that he finds beautiful ends up being destroyed or ruined. This was a clear attempt on Klaus' part to protect Camille from the violence that is about to start in New Orleans between the Originals and the other factions. * She stopped him from killing Mikael with the White Oak Stake. ** She then saved Klaus when he was staked with it, and pulled it out just in time. Thus, saving his life. ** Klaus risked his life and got stabbed by Mikael when he was distracted, catching Tunde's blade aiming at her. * Klaus has introduced baby Hope to Camille, but made Camille promise that she accepted being compelled the fact that she knows the secret when she leaves the safe house. * According to Michael Narducci, Klaus was too involved in protecting Hope at the moment to consider a romantic attachment and this was showing no signs of dropping any time soon. * Klaus and Camille clearly have romantic feelings for each other on The Originals. Are they ever going to admit that? - Charlotte. ** There are probably feelings there, yes. But according to executive producer Michael Narducci,they're not quite at the romantic phase just yet. "They have an interesting connection, "Narducci said". "A lot of people say, "Oh, it's a romantic connection". But I think right now, it's a connection where he feels a certain amount of peace with her. He sees that she understands him a little bit and that she is willing to look at him with compassion and maybe hope for the best in him. And I'm certain that there is more than that and there is an attraction between them, but this is a long story and we’re not quite there yet in terms of romance". Maybe next year? 1 * Klaus seems to trust Camille more than his own maternal half-siblings, as he only revealed to her that he didn't kill Aiden and the reason why he took the blame. * In Ashes to Ashes, Camille admitted that part of the reason she was still in town is because she had complicated feelings for Klaus. * In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus told Camille that he would've found her no matter where she was. * Klaus goes to see Camille in name of "their little chats". * In For the Next Millennium, Klaus asked Camille to escort him in the opening of his exhibition which Camille guessed he was asking her to come so that he won't be alone as all the people he loves are angry with him. * Klaus gave a painting to Camille as a gift which is inspired by the scene from Always and Forever in which Camille and Klaus watched a man painting on a street corner of the French Quarter. However, in this painting, it is just Camille standing on the brick street by Rousseau's. * Even though she preferred to be called Cami, Klaus mainly called her by her full name "Camille". * Their nicknames for each other are "The Brave Bartender" and "The Hundred Dollar Guy". * They shared their first kiss in Savior. * Klaus was very angry at Aurora for indirectly killing Camille. * Camille was one of a few of Klaus' love interests to be killed in The Originals, one of them being Lana, then Genevieve and then Aurora (in a flashback). * Klaus was more willing to keep Cami alive by asking her to transition into a vampire then let her choose for herself. ** Klaus didn't want to lose her. * Klaus seemed frustrated by her actions now that she is a vampire. ** Klaus expected human-Cami to resurface, chose to give her space to deal with her newfound vampirism and personality traits. *** However in An Old Friend Calls, he told her that he still cared for her, but she told him that she no longer cared for him like that (which she lied about later, revealed by Vincent). * Cami died with Klaus by her side. :